


As I Use The Ring

by ExplosiveNoise



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, crossover - Fandom, movies - Fandom, ring - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveNoise/pseuds/ExplosiveNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Loki with the ring from The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy…How will that turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Use The Ring

1\. Prologue

 

Loki clutched the ring tightly in his hands. It was another illusion, though effortless and quick. The power of the ring called to him and consumed him. He looked at it with slight disgust, but was somehow infatuated, flipping it over and over in his palm. It was child’s play, but left him smirking.

 

The First Chapter  
What Goes

 

            Thor is utterly an idiot. An idiot full of sunshine- sunshine personality, sunshine hair, sunshine eyes- or maybe Loki should have called him the color of thunder. But he supposed he was only thunderous when the anger or short-tempered-ness set in. Thor was _the god of thunder_. And _what_ was “Loki”? The misfit. The mischief. The trouble. The one who doesn’t belong. Not the brother. Not the friend. Not a part of their family. Not a part of this world. He was the one with the icy words. The one whose tongue sliced hearts and trust and emotion. The one whose stem is full of thorns. The one no one can get to or reach, but the one who wears a thin smile even through the hurt. The one who is Betrayal’s loyal servant and Evil’s natural breath.

And Thor? Thor was the kind and the strong. He was the soon-to-be-king. The one who took the place of what Loki wanted- who Loki wanted to be. He was the one who held the respect and love in everyone’s eyes. They looked upon him. They looked at him in such a way that made Loki angry. But Loki could not (is not) jealous of this oaf. Not at all over the brother of his that gets all the love of his parents. The love of a father and mother that Loki does not have.

            But Thor is an idiot. A hopeless idiot. And even though Loki knows now, he is not his brother…he still feels the connection to him, almost like they are handcuffed together.

            -   -    -  -    --  -  -- - -  - - --- - --- - - -- ----- ---

            Loki is perched high, leaning against the railing of a small balcony. Behind the closed eyes of the illusionist, thoughts are racing miles and ensuing pursed lips and troubled eyebrows scrunching together. _Thor_. It is a name he warns his mind not to think on. And yet, it makes him think harder. But all Loki’s mind seems to fiddle with is that name with the events, words, and fighting that he had started today with _Thor_.

            It had all been something stupid. It had started with a normal, civilized conversation and had ended with Loki’s selfish tongue. 

            Loki turned suddenly away from his high point and took long strides through the hallway as he made way to his room while his head did back-flips.

Flash back 1

_“You stole my toy,” Loki wines slightly, looking up at Thor who is grasping it tightly against his chest like it’s his prized position._

_“No I didn’t, it’s mine,” he says, glaring down at the toy that was Loki’s._

Flash back 2

            _“You stole my girlfriend,” Loki yells, gripping the banister with his anger._

_“No I didn’t, brother. It was she who stole me.”_

_“Oh, and that justifies it?!” Loki spits._

Flash back 3

            _“You stole my right to rule.” Loki says it even though he knows only one of them would have become king. It was one thing Loki wanted most, even when he was young, to be a king._

Flash back 4

            _“You stole their love. You steal everyone’s love, and leave me with none!”_

_“Loki, what are you talking about?”_

            Thor has no consideration. He doesn’t see what he does.

            Loki opens the door to his own room and slams it back once inside and falls back on his bed as he feels the tension in his throat rising. He knows he is broken. “You know not what you do,” he whispers, though Thor is not there to hear it.

Flash back 5

            _“I thought we were done. What does it matter?”She comments with a smirk._

_“So you go for my brother?” Loki rages._

_“Why not?”_

_Loki kicks the door frame in frustration. He wasn’t that upset that they weren’t dating anymore, he was more upset that Thor was now with her. Thor was with a scum bag. But more importantly, Thor was with someone. Loki felt his heart curl with unease._

He hears knocking and sits up a bit. “Brother…Are you alright?” At the sound of Thor’s voice, Loki puts on the ring. His sight instantly changes like he’s in a parallel universe. He sees Thor enter his room. He hears him saying his name. But he can’t see Loki. Loki can see him. And as he watches and listens, he stays where he is. Frozen to the spot.

Thor Goes.

 


End file.
